


Little Things

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Pregnant Sam Winchester, Reference to past MCD, Sad, Witch Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sam keeps finding little things in his life that remind him of Rowena.Sometimes they help, but sometimes they don’t.Either way, he is a barely trained witch, carrying a little girl who will probably be just as powerful as her mother, in a world unfair enough to have taken Rowena from them both.
Relationships: Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52
Collections: Supernatural Anon Kink Meme





	Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> The MCD refers to Rowena, and this event has already occurred before the story starts.
> 
> It is a little sad, peeps, but there’s some light at the end of the tunnel I guess.

It’s the little things, Sam finds.

++

Like when he’s rearranging the bookshelves again (his bossy overprotective brother and their puppy eyed overprotective angel - so what if that’s on him, if Dean says Cas learned how to deploy that weapon from Sam - have decided that’s the most exertion he’s allowed) and he finds a book out of place since last time.

It was probably _somewhere_ and either Dean or Cas picked it up and put it back in a hurry because there’s just been no time, lately. 

But Sam recognises it as a the last spelbook they were working on together, and he flicks through the pages, doesn’t know why, and finds her delicate handwriting in the margin.

Remembers falling asleep while she worked, his slowly blooming magic draining him (it’s only now he knows it wasn’t _just_ that), and imagines her making those notes to show him when he woke up.

But when he woke up, it was to Dean shaking him because they had a lead and it was time to go, and when they came back…

Well.

He doesn’t think anybody will miss the book so takes it and keeps it in his room from then on in.

++

Like when he can’t sleep one night, restless and jostled from within, and so he turns on the light and figures to read or just lie there until sleep takes him.

And he’s taking it out on his pillows like they’re personally to blame for everything, pummelling them, turning them around so the cool side is up and then flattening them back down.

That’s when he sees it. One long strand of titian hair, snagged on the underside of a pillow, and for a moment he can’t breathe.

He’s delicate with it as he picks it up, and loops it gently before pressing it between the pages of the book.

Sleep takes a while to come back to him, that night.

++

Like when the necromancer has Dean tied to a chair, and Cas chained to his altar, and is getting ready to slit his throat and steal what’s left of his Grace.

And they told him to wait in the car, hadn’t even wanted him to come, too afraid he’d be in danger.

But now his family is, and the spell Sam knows (one of the only ones he’s had any success with yet, because she made him practice, practice, practice) is basic level, year one at Hogwarts stuff, but it breaks the chains restraining Cas and then there’s a dead necromancer on the floor, and Cas is freeing Dean and they are both urging him back to the car before anybody else turns up.

++ 

Like when another witch comes to call on them, one of the few Rowena had been on friendly terms with, and she’s noticeably upset to hear the news.

Once Dean and Cas are sure of her good intentions, Sam sits up alone with her in the night, and they talk.

Of Rowena’s life, of how she fell into witchcraft.

Of the most terrible things that she did.

And of the best.

Of how at least there will be a legacy of her existence, and proof of how she was loved.

Sam remembers Dean telling her she would have been proud of her son.

Sam thinks Crowley would, grudgingly, have been proud of her, too.

++

It hits him later that, while they may all have been little things, in a sense they were like pebbles dropped into a pond.

The ripples were not little. They were huge and far reaching by comparison, with impact.

They mattered, like the physical evidence that she was once in his life from just some handwriting and a found strand of hair.

Like Cas being alive and still an angel, through one of the simplest spells in existence.

This is her legacy, but so is the life Sam is carrying. Not a little thing, and someone that will have the most impact on his life since she was taken from them.

The unfairness of it is breathtaking. That she won’t be there to see their child, to help him raise her (he knows, somehow, that it’s a girl). That their child won’t know her mother.

And, like him, now, she’ll be a witch with power and no one to help her learn to use it.

And there is no way to heal the ache in his heart.

But Rowena’s friend comes back, Castiel’s suggestion, and she stays, because at least then Sam’s training can continue, and they can teach the baby witch in the family together.

It doesn’t make up for everything, but even fixing one little thing at a time is better than fixing none.


End file.
